Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style)
1972 Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (1972 Cartoon Studios Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Tom-tom-and-jerrys-giant-adventure-19.6.jpg|Tom Cat as Sadness Pepe with a sad smile.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:1972 Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs